


Three minutes

by Myrmidon



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrmidon/pseuds/Myrmidon
Summary: Trigg remembers the happiest moments of his life, while he and Holiday trying to rescue the Reaper from the Jackal's hand...





	Three minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Since I read the Morning Star, I want to write a fic about Trigg. But, I don’t know how to begin it… now, I finally finish!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments, if you like it! *__*
> 
> and don’t forget to Break the Chains!
> 
>  
> 
> I rewrote some things, because it's not exactly how it happened in Iron Gold. ^^

 

Although they could meet the enemy anytime, while they were trying to rescue the Reaper.

Though Trigg never admitted it, he was scared.

He kissed his left ring finger, one more time he said goodbye to his lover.

„Nut to butt, sir.”

 

_Trigg was standing in the crowded bar. He barely could move, too many people were waiting for their drinks. As he got the ordered drink he took a big sip of it, being careful not to pour it until he’s going to reach the table. He turned around, but someone crashed into him, so he poured his drink in the neck of the person behind him._

_He looked up at the man, who wanted to punch him in the face, as cute as it was possible. But surprisingly the man started to laugh._

_He smiled at him and wiped his milk mustache from his lips with his hand._

„ _Ephraim.” the man reached his hand to introduced himself._

 

Three levels to go.

 

_Trigg stroked through the skin of Ephraim's naked chest, touched the red mark on his neck, where he marked him, that he's his, only his._

_Ephraim traced the scars on Trigg's body with his lips, kissing each of them gently. He trailed his fingers along the tattoo on his neck, which made Trigg shiver and he started to chuckle quietly. He lowered his kisses more and more while his fingers danced along the skin on the muscular chest. The room was filled with their gasping sound, while their bodies became one._

_Later they were laying next to each other, panting heavily from_ _the passion_ _of love, the light of the moon lit up the room, the silver light reflected on their sweating bodies._

 

_Next morning Trigg was laying on the huge bed, the sunshine came through the colorful windows and caressed his bare back. Ephraim was laying next to him, hugging his waist with one arm. Trigg's lips curved into a smile as he was thinking about the last night, recalling every single moments._

„ _Why are you smiling?” Ephraim looked up at him, resting his chin in his palm._

„ _I was thinking about the last night.” He replied in a dreaming voice._

_Ephraim smiled, then gently took his lover's hand and kissed his palm._

_They tangled their fingers, then they kissed each other passsionately._

 

One level to go.

„Love you, kiddo,” Holiday says.

„Love you too, babydoll.”

 

_He was sitting in the high grass, everything was covered with corn fields_ _in the_ _front of him. Not far away his sister played with their dog. She threw a ball away and the dog brough it back. When she threw the ball it stopped right at Trigg's feet and the dog ran to him and sat down next to him. Trigg placed his hand on the top of the dog's head and stroked through his fur on the head. Holiday joined them and sat down next to him. Their shoulders met while they were leaning against each other and watched together how the wind bended the corn. They heard their whisper in the night._

_When the stars took their places on the sky Holiday stood up and threw away the ball once again for the dog, then she smiled at Trigg._

„ _Come on, kiddo! Let's race to home!” Holiday yelled to him. Trigg stood up and ran after his sister, laughing._

 

„Three minutes.” Holiday said. „Three minutes and we’re out of here. Just three minutes.”

 

_Trigg and Ephraim were sitting next to each other on the top of the mountain._

_On Trigg's neck from the play of the lights it seemed like the_ _sea_ _dragon came to live, which embraced the_ _number XIII_ _. His face turned towards the sunset,_ _the_ _gold teardrops sparkled under his eyes in the light._

_Ephraim took his hand and caressed through the_ _sigil_ _on his hand._

„ _I love you.” Ephraim's voice broke through the silence._

_Trigg looked at him confused. Him being too emotional wasn't specific._

„ _I love you too.” He smiled and leaned closer to kiss the other man._

 

He felt, the razor pierced through his torso, the anguish wetted his eyes. He looked down surprised at the weapon coming out of his chest. He screamed from the pain. His body was raised towards the sky, he just noticed the snow stopped falling. Under him the snow was covered with crimson drops of blood.

The pain pierced through his body even more, whilehisbody slowly slid down toward to the grip. He wished the suffering would end finally.

But the time seemed to stopped. His view got blurry, in his ears the voice of the wind of the past became louder. Still he could see his sister, kneeling next to the Reaper. From afar he hear the sound, someone called his name, but the sound didn't came out of his throat to reply. He heard the singing of the birds, the barking of the dog, his mother, as she called him and his sister to eat dinner. Holiday in the corn fields, in the sparkling sunshine, smiled at him and run away to play with their dog. He felt the scent of the grass as it was cut freshly. The scent of his home.

He heard the voice of Ephraim, while he's telling him for the first time,

„I love you.”

The whiz of the sea echoed in his ears, louder and louder, he felt the dried salt on his skin, the dripping water from his hair. Altough only the snow melted from his hair and as the wet teardrop it rolled down his cheek.

The feeling of falling brought him back in the present, his memories returned in their places in the depth of his heart.

Everything became dark as he fell to the granite ledge below.

And then it was over.

 

 


End file.
